Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic
thumb|300px Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic — piosenka czwartego sezonu śpiewana przez Braci Flim Flam w odcinku "Wiara czyni cuda". Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Wiara czyni cuda | postać = Bracia Flim Flam | wykonawca = Daniel Ingram | długość = 2:50 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = #EDF095 | kolor nagłówka = #C81E1C | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Flim ::Niebezpieczne pierwotniaki okupują każdy kąt :Flam ::Bakterie już ruszają z tobą na wojenny front :Flim ::Pasożyt chwyci cię za gardło, nim obejrzysz się :Flam ::Tu infekcja, tam alergia, to natura sprawia, że się czujesz źle :Flim: Pewnie większość z was myśli, że nic wam nie dolega. :Flam: Ale przy takich gipsach i złamaniach już tak szybko się nie biega. :Flim: Tylko spójrzcie, ile grozy przygotował dla was świat. :Flam ::Możesz upaść, potknąć się, połamać nogi, kark :i Flam ::Lecz zniknie ból, bo czeka na was mały cud ::Na cierpienia mamy niezawodną broń ::Przed wami nowy magiczny eliksir ::I znów zdrowie będzie rżało jak koń :Flim: Wiem, że to zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. :Flam: Niemożliwe. :Flim: Niesłychane. :Flam: Niebywałe. :Flim i Flam: I niezwykłe! :Flim: Więc zapraszamy każdego schorowanego kucyka do dołączenia do nas na scenie… :Flam: Nie wszyscy na raz. :Flim: …A udowodnimy skuteczność naszego eliksiru na waszych oczach. :Flam: Ty, tam! Śmiało, podejdź no do nas. :Flim: Zaraz pozbędziemy się ciężaru tych kul, przyjacielu. :Flam: Proszę, golnij sobie o tego! :kucyków :i Flam ::Wasz ból zaraz zniknie, bo czeka na was cud ::Nie bójcie się, bo mamy tego w bród ::Przed wami nowy magiczny eliksir :Shill ::Już nie potrzebuję kul, by biegać zdrów :Babcia Smith: I jak wam się to podoba? :Applejack: Mi wcale. To wszystko wydaje mi się bardzo podejrzane. :Flim ::Nadzieja cię opuszcza, na życie brak już sił ::Ten żar, co mógł podbijać świat, się ledwo w sercu tli :Flam ::Nie musisz się obawiać, odzyskasz zdrowie w mig ::Powróci słuch, odetchnie duch, aż znowu chce się żyć :Kucyki ::Zniknie ból, bo czeka na nas mały cud ::Na moc cierpienia niezawodna broń ::Już mamy nowy magiczny eliksir ::Więc znów zdrowie będzie rżało jak koń! :Flim: Wyleczy z siniaczy, ostrogi, a nawet liniejący zad! :Flam: Krzywica i kopytnica opuszczą was raz-dwa! :Flim: Łupie was w krzyżu? Spuchły pęciny? A uzda werżnęła się w pysk? :Flam: Grzywa już siwa, galop nie ten i zadki zaczęły wam tyć? :Flim: Łysina, ból zębów i zatrważająca angina! :Flam: Nie będę się powtarzać, w całej Equestrii nie ma lepszego leku na te dolegliwości. :Flim ::Jeśli zechcesz, krótszy, dłuższy, starszy możesz być :Flam ::Spełnijcie sny :Flim ::Wystarczy łyk :i Flam ::Dosyć mąk, skuście się… :Babcia Smith: BIORĘ! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Wiara czyni cuda | postać = Bracia Flim Flam | wykonawca = Daniel Ingram | długość = 2:50 | sezon = 4 | tło nagłówka = #EDF095 | kolor nagłówka = #C81E1C | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Flim ::There's ailments all around us in everything we touch and see :Flam ::A sickness that lies waiting there in every breath you breathe :Flim ::Disease will up and grab you as it crawls from land and sea :Flam ::It's amazing how infected that the natural world and all its things can be :Flim: Now I understand that some of you don't think you're sick. :Flam: But twisted hooves and aching joints don't heal all that quick. :Flim: Consider just how dangerous this world is! You might... :Flam ::Slip and fall, break or sprain something here tonight :i Flam ::But luckily for you, we've got the thing you need ::And it's easier when all you need's the cure ::The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic ::Is just what the doctor ordered, I'm sure :Flim: Now I know our claims seem fantastical. :Flam: Impractical. :Flim: Improbable. :Flam: Impossible. :Flim i Flam: And magical! :Flim: So we welcome every suffering pony to make their way up to the stage. :Flam: Now don't crowd. :Flim: And we'll prove our tonic's effectiveness before your very eyes. :Flam: You there! Come up here, good sir. :Flim: I'll wager you're tired of those crutches, my friend. :Flam: Try taking a sip of this! :kucyków :i Flam ::That's why you're so lucky we've got the thing for you ::Just come on up, we've always got some more ::Of the Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic :Shill ::I won't need these crutches to dance out the door :Babcia Smith: Now how do ya like that? :Applejack: I don't. There's somethin' funny about this whole thing. :Flim ::Now some of you may suffer from feelings of despair ::You're old, you're tired, your legs won't work, there's grain in your hair :Flam ::Just listen and I'll tell you that you don't need to fear ::Your ears will work, your muscles tone, your eyes will see so clear :Kucyki ::Luckily for us, you've got the thing we need ::The answer to our problems in a jar ::The Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic ::Is the greatest ever miracle by far! ::tle ::Tonic... tonic... tonic... :Flim: It cures the reins, the spurs, and the Clydesdale fur blight. :Flam: Hooferia and horsentery cured in just a night. :Flim: You've got swollen hooves and hindquarters or terrible bridle-bit cleft. :Flam: Saunter sitz and gallop plop won't give your tail some heft. :Flim: Mane loss, hay fever, or terrible tonsillitis. :Flam: You heard it here, folks -- this is the only place in all of Equestria you'll find it! :Flim ::It can make you shorter, taller, or even grow old :Flam ::But who'd want that? :Flim ::When with one drink :i Flam ::You can be young again-- :Babcia Smith: SOLD! en:Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic Kategoria:Piosenki z 4 sezonu